


His Hidden Guardian

by KuroFriDay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Angst, M/M, Poor Kaneki Ken, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFriDay/pseuds/KuroFriDay
Summary: Kaneki was a tragic human boy, always beaten by his parents and having more and more suicidal thoughts day by day. Hide being the caring teen he was, decided to help him but not letting the raven-haired boy know who his hidden guardian was...But how?





	His Hidden Guardian

_Ken Kaneki was a tragic human boy, his family loved to beat and hurt him. He did not dare to scream as his family would hurt him even more, but sometimes the pain was so unbearable he couldn't help but scream and sometimes even beg. Even though his family hated him so fricking much, the raven-haired boy loved them unconditionally. He was like a slave to them, always serving them. They would give the boy their leftovers for lunch, stale bread for dinner. Every night after those painful events, the boy would lock himself in his room and let his tears fall freely down his bruised cheeks and cry himself to sleep. He would try his best to hide his emotions and still smile sweetly at everyone._

_On the other hand, Hideyoshi Nagachika had a good and loving family. They were always joking and laughing together, always spending time with each other. But an terrible accident killed them both and destroyed the blonde boy's face. His life was a mess because of that accident, he would always breakdown at random places and had to run to somewhere hidden to avoid attention from the crowd._ _The blond_ _e couldn't accept their deaths and didn't even thought of moving on since they were his most important people._

\-----

"You useless piece of trash! I shouldn't have adopted you! You are nothing but a stupid worthless slave for us!" Those words were like daggers for the boy named Ken Kaneki, he clutched his pillow as if it was a sheild to protect himself as his step-father kicked him hard. Heart-wrenching sobs were ripped out of him as he weakly begged for his beloved step-father to stop.

  "Honey, let's leave him here, he's just a trash and an annoying boy for us anyway," his step-mother started speaking while tidying her things,"It was a mistake adopting someone like you, Ken, all you can do is beg and eat, pathetic." 

  The silver-eyed boy's step-father threw a chair towards his direction as he protected himself using his arms and legs. The chair hit the poor boy's right leg and injured it, feeling intense pain in his right leg, he screamed and screamed in agony. He gripped his injured leg tightly, not knowing what to do.

  "You deserve to suffer and burn in hell, Ken." The couple he loved and trusted the most told him and left the house, leaving him screaming, enduring all the pain, alone..

  Not far away, a golden-haired youngster was watching him silently. He had noticed this tragic boy since young, hearing him scream made his heart shatter into million pieces, _what is wrong with his parents, don't they realise that they are torturing him? He_ always asked himself while gazing at the family.

  Sighing, Hide stared at his wrist and the blade cutter, then at his messed up face, he knew he was an eyesore to everyone, that's the reason he wore a mask. "Take me with ya, will you, Mom and Dad?" He whispered to no one. It was last night when he decided to end it all today and leave this hopeless world, he wanted so badly to join his parents, to spend time with them up above.. He glanced at the Kaneki once again, he noticed the boy was also holding a blade cutter as well, and cutting his shaky arms again and again.

  He gasped at the events played before him, the cutter dropped from his hands to the checkered floor. He had a sudden urge to stop the boy from hurting himself, and protect the boy without him knowing who his hidden guardian was. He realised how stupid he was, wanting to kill himself when he could help and encourge other tragic people like the boy he noticed from the very start.

  "Don't you dare do such stupid things like me, bud..."

..........

  The following days after that incident, Nagachika would keep an eye on the raven-haired young man. He considered himself lucky since he was able to steal one of the keys of the boy's home.

  The broken boy often breaks down, he would whisper apologies to his step-parents for being a bad boy and pleaded them to come back which usually break Hide's heart, he had nothing to apologize for, the one that should be apologizing to him was his stupid step-parents! Hide always finds himself growling as he forced himself to breathe normally when he heard those broken 'sorries'.

  He would write something on the sticky notes he had and stick it at somewhere obvious in Ken's house. He would usually write sweet nothings like _'You're not alone, my friend.'_ or _'It's okay, It'll pass.'_ or sometimes even _'Hey, bought you a can of coffee, hope you'll feel better, buddy.'_ with a can of coffee he got from a vending machine beside the sticky note. And whenever the teen hurts himself, Hide would place a book on his nightstand that encourages the boy to stop hurting himself and be happy.

  At first, Hide could sense that Kaneki felt weird and unsafe, but who could blame him? Even the blonde himself would feel uncomfortable if random sticky notes pop out whenever you let tears fall, and creepy books that encourages you appear out of nowhere whenever you hurt yourself. But soon, he noticed that  Kaneki enjoyed his silent company and had grown used to it.

  _'Morning, buddy. Here, have my MP3! It's very useful for you and might even cheer you up a little. There's a playlist just for you, hope you like it!  ☆(●□●)/♡'_ was written on the sticky note while the MP3 and the earphone laid beside it. Kaneki grabbed it and turn it on as he placed the earphone in his ears. He smiled gently, the tiny strip of white teeth showing between his lips.

  "Just who are you, mysterious person?" He said while listening to every song in the playlist.

  A blonde boy was watching him once again from afar, his lips curved upwards into a loving smile. The ebony-haired male was so fragile and pure, yet he had to suffer, God this world is really unfair. Hide had been watching him recently, and realised the teen had changed. He would smile at people whenever they stare at him, Hide could see that it was not that fake and forced smile, but a happy and genuine one. Kaneki would feed stray animals he found wandering around at the park and pet them, which was cute as Kaneki would talk to them as if they were humans that understands him.

..........

  It was Saturday morning when the tragic boy decided to take a stroll at the park which was just a stone's throw away from his home. He grabbed the book that Unknown (He decided to name him Unknown, which made sense) gave him when he injured himself and took off.

  The golden rays of the early morning sun brought much warmth and cheer, as if it was telling Kaneki that there was nothing to worry and be afraid of. A gentle wind was blowing and it ruffled his black hair, it was really cooling here. Ken took a deep breath and breathed in the refreshing air, he then gazed at the book in his pale hands.

  "Better find a bench to sit down," He said to himself as he looked around for a bench to sit on. There was a slightly smaller bench near Kaneki, he sat down and looked around; there were children playing around the park, dogs chasing each other and sniffing each other's butt (ew), adults chatting happily...

  Kaneki then gazed at the book Unknown had gave him, a small smile crept across the teen's face. He was really grateful to Unknown for his help, he might be staying at home cutting himself or even six feet under if it weren't for Unknown.

  The black-haired boy opened the book and flipped through the pages; they were mostly talking about life could be hard sometimes, but everyone were not allowed to give up just like that. The quotes were beautiful in this book, Kaneki couldn't help but smile gently at those powerful sentences.

  "Mom! Dad! See what I found! It's a beautiful bug! It's so adorable!" Came the voice, Ken's head shot up at the sudden shout of that kid, he gazed around and found a kid with his parents. He was around 8, maybe? The boy had messy brown hair, he was wearing a grey hoodie and white shorts. He then gazed at the kid's parents, they were... T-They were...

  _"Honey, it was a wise choice leaving Ken and adopting this kid, huh? This kid is so much smarter and better than him."_

_"I know, Ken is so pathetic! He is much more older than this kid, yet this kid is even better than that boy."_

**_His step-parents...._ **

Nagachika Hideyoshi was on his way to a park near his home, he originally wanted to check on Kaneki, but it seems that the boy went out. He brought along his phone and decided to jog while listening to music, he was humming his song when he saw the boy with jet-black hair sitting on a bench, it was good, knowing that the person you secretly took care of was getting better and better. But something seemed... Wrong.

His shoulders were shaking harshly as his hands slowly and shakily rose up to wipe away something on his face, you took a closer look at him and noticed him crying. Panic rose up in Hide's chest as his mind was flooded with various questions, _what happened here? Who did this to him? Why is he crying?_

Out of the blue, Kaneki stood up and ran back home, leaving the blonde confused and frightened. Trying to be as quite as possible, the golden-haired boy followed him back home. Kaneki slammed the door behind him and grabbed a sharp blade cutter. Salty tears streamed down his cheeks as he cut his wrist without hesitation.

  "I-I'm... Sorry... U-Unknown..." He whispered as thick crimson liquid trickled down his wrist, the last thing he saw was a masked boy with messy bright blonde hair rushing to his side before he grants himself permission to slip into the comforting arms of darkness....

..........

  "Ngnh..." Kaneki's eyes cracked open and he let his eyes adjust to the bright light right above him. Gazing around weakly, he realised he was in the hospital, there was a IV drip attached to him and a heart monitor beeping right beside him. A lavender-haired girl came into his view as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

  "E-Excuse me? M-May I know what happened...?" The question was barely more than a whisper but somehow the nurse heard them as clear as day, she smiled gently at him and gave him a letter. Curiously and slowly, he grabbed the letter and nodded his thanks to the nurse. He unfolded the letter and read it carefully.

 _Hey buddy,_  
_If you don't know what happened earlier, let me tell you; something bothered you and you attempted suicide by cutting your wrist. Dude, you could be dead if no one was there to call the ambulance, and you know how much it will affect me? Don't you dare do that again. Please remember that I'll always be with you, know that I'll always hold your hand and catch you when you stumble, know I love you and you're not alone. Please buddy... You're not worthless to this world, I want you to be alive and happy, and I know that there are others in this world that want you to live and keep smiling_ _as well._  
_I'll always love you, man. Always._

_Unknown._

The boy on the clean hospital bed cried.

\------

  It was crowded in the mall of Tokyo, everyone was busy buying Christmas gifts for their loved ones, as for Kaneki, the only person he could think of was his saviour Unknown, he was walking aimlessly around a gift shop and his gaze unconsciously landed on one certain blonde boy. Frowning, he began wondering, _I don't know him_ _, but why is he so familiar?_ Kaneki thought. But then, he remembered. _A masked boy... With blonde hair..._

  **_"Is he..."_**

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee... Thanks for reading guys... TAT


End file.
